Japanese Encounter
by Maiden of the Owls
Summary: This is an adventure story about 3 girls who meet and seek to defeat an air bender named Shiti Mo. VERY EXCITING! READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Beginning of the Friendship

The Scene opens when the two 16-year-old girls meet at the Carnival of Dragons (a showing of dragons put on every 5 years). The girls are both looking at the sun blazed orange dragon when they look across the large circle stadium. Their eyes meet, and soon they are bulging with curiosity to meet each other.

As they shyly walk closer to each other they notice something any teen age girl would hate, they were wearing the same shirt. The white tight fit shirt had a picture of a Blue eyed Brown bodied whirl-puff (a dragon looking similar to a new baby chick) seemingly spray painted on it. Like any other teenage girl they both appeared a little mad that someone else was wearing the same shirt, but they seemed to put it behind them.

"Hello," Lilliana said in a seemingly friendly voice.

"Konnichiwa, Watashi wa no namae wa Kieta Koshi," replies Kieta.

"oh you don't speak English….but you understand it right?," Lilliana replies in a thoughtful voice.

"Hai"

"Ok…we'll work on that…can you write?"

"Hai," Kieta says with a slowish nod.

"Oh…hai means yes!!"

"Yy…ies" Kieta replies un sure of pronunciation.

"Oh good your already learning!"

"Yes" Kieta says surlier.

"Then what does this spell?" Lilliana says as see points to the word dragon on her shirt.

"it…saiys d-r-a-g-o-n" looking as she sounded it out.

"So what is your name?"

"Kieta Koshi"

"oh, ok see you tomorrow?"

"hai, …I …am…stay…with…nice…friend people…will be there yester-…tomorrow"

"ok, meet me here tomarrow…I have to go good bye Kieta!!"

"ok Good bye Lilliana!!"

The girls split there ways but tomorrow would be a day they'd never forget!!

Stay posted for chapter 2!! Coming in about 2 weeks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

We Meet Again

_To make this part of the story easier to write, I'll be __**bolding**__ words said by Kieta, and __italicizing__ words said by Lilliana instead of say he said she said ect. Also I'll be fonting them differently. Have fun!! _

It is the next day, a BEAUTIFUL day. The birds were singing, sun shining, and there was a warm breeze, not strong enough to shake to trees but, just strong enough to keep it from being to "deadly" hot. Suddenly, Kieta sees who she hopes is Lilliana!

"**Lilliana? Is that you?" (She'd been practicing English sentences all night)**

"_yes…it's me, Is that Kieta?" _before she turns around

"**y..es Lilliana it is me"**

"_Been practicing English at home have you? Your English is significantly better today!"_

"**yes, practice English very much last night… what is s..i..g..n..i..f..i.can..t.ly mean? Does it mean I am sound better to..day?"**

"_It sure does! I'm happy to see you have made so much progress!"_

**giggles "Thank you much very"**

"_You mean very much"_

"**Yes..Giggles more"**

The girls make their way back to the dragon exhibit. Lilliana is talking about the sun-blazed dragon and Kieta is nodding as Lilliana talks on.

As the two girls arrive back at the exhibit, Lilliana asks Kieta…

"**Are you a power or are you normal?"**

"_I am a bender, an avatar, to be more specific. I bend earth, fire, and water but, I spend most of my bending on air. It is more fun than the rest… watch!"_

Kieta whirls up a pink colored air ball and plays with it in her hands. Lilliana watching in aw, says

"_That's SWEET…I'm a bender too! But I only bend water… it's the best during this time of year!"_

Lilliana takes some water from a nearby fountain and splashes herself with it. The girls both burst into laughter and kind of forget where they are. They find out quiet quickly when their parents both rush over and pull them aside to make it clear they will not see anymore out in public. The parents introduce themselves to each other and decide to get together later at a more concealed place where there were no "Norms" (non powered people) to see. They decided on Kieta's house.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Kieta's House, it'll be coming ASAP!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kieta's House

_**They arrive at Kieta's house, and Kieta's parents seat them at the fountain in the football field sized Zen Garden. The parents start the usual "parent talk"……_

**So Kieta (splashs her with a waterball right in the face) How are you?**

_*wipes off her face and sends a pink puff of air towards Lilliana, but misses. Then sends a blue and hits her smack dab in the center of the forehead. Giggles._

"_I'm doing just fine… I think." *laughs*_

"**I guess so… (laughs)"**

"**So I see your parents are very protective of your powers too. It's SO lame, isn't it?"**

"_Yes definitely. They are always saying 'be careful there are norms everywhere' or 'Kieta! The norms, the norms!' It's so annoying!"_

"**Is it just me or did your English get immensely better!?! ... And yah I know. It's really annoying."**

_*laughs* "Well technically it didn't get better, it got charmed…. My dad is a real charm… (_They both start to laugh at the norm joke) _yea he put a spell on the house and surrounding area. It allows us to speak the native language to perfection, that's one thing that my dad is definitely good for."_

"**That's SO cool. Why don't you have him set it in town? That would be nice."**

"_Well you see not only does it work on us but it works on the norms too. So if there are any norms or powers that speak any language, other than English, they would start speaking English randomly, and if they were talking on the phone in a different language, the person on the other line wouldn't be able to understand them! See how many problems it could cause?"_

"**Oh. I see… yes that would definitely be a huge problem."**

" **So… Just wondering, Is your mother a power too?"**

"_Yes, She is a bender, like me, except she bends just fire and air. She is VERY talented. She has taught me about everything I know about fire and air bending. She can help you become more powerful in water though too because her father was a water bender. And though she can not do them, she can show you exactly what to do!"_

The girls keep talking about all the cool tricks Kieta's mom and Grandfather can do. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. She is screaming, "Help! Help! He is after me. Please let me in. I know your powers, and I also know you can help me!"

The girls' parents rush to the door. They peek threw the door hole to see a short brunette girl, with a magic bubble around her glowing a pretty, magenta color. Kieta's father sets a protection over the house so that if she is not a good power, she will not be able to enter. Even if the door is, open. He opens the door. The girl runs threw the door without hesitation, and relievingly able. Into the living room she runs and quickly she closes all the curtains (with powers) and then turns to the, though reassured, flustered parents.

Stay tuned for Chapter 4: The Stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Stranger

**We start out the scene the way we left it, with the girl coming into the house. The parents are about to say their first words to the girl, their words will be in format (M- "words") Mrs. Atsuko Koshi= AK; Mr. Yumato Koshi= YK; Mrs. Kiki Deles= KD; Mr. Wilson Deles= WD. The words spoken by the girl (Cassie) will be in normal fonting, in quotation.

"Thank you! You have saved me kind people. For that, I am very grateful! You must indeed be powers and must be indeed powerful, for I have observed that there are many upscale charms upon the house and surrounding area. I know you must be very flustered, but fear not, I'm very friendly and most certainly a good power, as are you, too my knowing."

YK- "You are a very observant and talkative little girl now aren't you? I'm Mr. Koshi. Is it too much too ask your name, and why your presence is upon us?"

"Oh. Yes. Most definitely. My name is Cassie Langlois. I am technically a She-dog Demon (A look of confusion/terror on their faces), but fear not, I have long outgrown my demonic intentions and have went threw years of practice and training under Lord Gimico (Gee me koh). I will obtain my powers as a bender soon. This is why I am being targeted. In two weeks, I will trade my terrible demonic powers for bending powers and learn my true belonging or such, my purpose, in this earth."

*pauses momentarily, but not long enough for any of the parents to say a word*

"You may ask WHO is after me. I cannot tell you, for I do not know… (A look of sadness in her eyes)… When I sense him coming closer, I run. He must have known me when I was little, because he sent me a package containing pictures of my parents and me, when I was about 3 years of age. My demonic powers tell me that he has terrible intentions, I know they are terrible because even my demonic powers can sense it, and though I have changed, my powers have not, they still sense only good and TERRIBLE. These are the things that would threaten a demon."

*pauses, then puts her tiny hand on her forehead, and continues*

"Oh Dear. I DO talk too much. I'm sorry!"

YK- "That's quite alright. What you provided was very informational. And though the thought of your being a demon still makes me unsure, you did enter my house."

AK-"It is under a protection spell. You must truly be good if you can enter this house."

WD- "Yes, indeed"

KD- "My dear, I'm Mrs. Deles, and that is my husband (points to Mr. Deles). How old are you? Where do you live?"

"I'm 17, and I'm currently living with Mrs. Yoko Kimiko, my guardian, in Ga'Hoole. *Starts crying and falls into a ball on the ground, her face cupped in her hands*… Oh! I hope she's ok…. And Anita and Brooke, and Oh how could I leave them!!"

*Looks up to Mr. Koshi*

"How could I leave them in danger?"

*Returns to balled position and continues to sob*

*Mrs. Deles kneels down beside her and puts her hand on her back*

KD- "Are Anita and Brooke your sisters?"

*Cassie nods*

KD- "Are you sure that this demon will hurt them?"

"No, but I can sense their fear. They are in danger… and I put them there!"

"If I could I'd go back and take them here, where it's safe, but I know that he is close enough to me that if I leave this house, he will get me. I am too afraid."

Kiki turns to Wilson, Yumato, and Atsuki and says, "Is there any way we can help her to get her sisters and caretaker? I know you were perfecting your teleportation spell… does it work yet?"

WD- "I don't know darling, I haven't tried it in over 2 years. Even so, it would not be safe. It's possible it could only work one time, which would leave us suck in Ga'Hoole, and also in danger."

Kiki turns to Cassie, "Sweetie we will do the best we can to help you and your family, but we have no idea how. Nevertheless, it is getting late, you can sleep in guest room number 3, and I will show you where it is. Come follow me."

Kiki brings Cassie to the room. Meanwhile, Mr. Koshi tells the Deles' they should stay the night and shows them to room number 1 of 15 guest bedrooms in the Koshi household. Lilliana and Kieta go to Kieta's room and go to sleep.

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Journey to Ga'Hoole.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Planning a Trip to Ga'Hoole

**So last night, the parents met Cassie Langlois. So too begin this chapter, the girls will meet Cassie and become good friends.

The girls wake up too a loud bang that appears to be coming from the kitchen. This means breakfast in the Koshi household, or should I say mansion. Today was the first time that Lilliana had ever seen the entire Koshi household. This house was in fact a HUGE mansion. This white cement, roman style mansion has 5 floors, 15 guest bedrooms with connected bathrooms on floors 2-4, plus the parents' room and Kieta's room on the top floor. It also had a HUGE living room on the first floor, along with the kitchen, Dining Room, Sun room, and the "Library", which contains all the potion books and spell books and such. The play room was on the sundeck atop the house, and the study on floor two. Their was definitely a LOT of room in this house.

The girls go down to the kitchen, using the "Pit Portal" which was like a wind tunnel you jump in to go down to a different floor. There was one for each floor on the top floor; however, had you chosen to stay in one of the guest rooms you had to walk down a porcelain spiral escalator, which was also quite cool, in the eyes of Lilliana.

Once they arrived in the kitchen, they found that they in fact were the last ones to get up. Everyone was in the Dining room sitting at their 22-seat dining table. As the maids served them food, they were engaged in happy conversation. As Cassie noticed the two girls come-in she said to the adults, "I wasn't aware you had girls of my age in the house! How wonderful!" Mrs. Koshi explained to her that in fact they were to blame for how the Deles' met the Koshi's and that last night was the first night they actually met up away from the city.

Cassie was so trilled.

"So what are your names?"

_"I'm Kieta."_

**"I'm Lilliana, How are you?"**

"Very well, thank you. Nice to meet you!"

"**No real need to introduce yourself really. We were watching and listening last night when you arrived here."**

"Oh. I see. How old are you two?"

"**We are both 16 years old"**

"Very nice. I am…" *interrupted by Kieta*

"_17. Like Lilliana said, we heard every thing."_

*Cassie giggles*

"So will you all be helping me get back to my sisters and Yoko?"

Mrs. Deles says, "I don't know what the Koshi's have in mind but my husband, my daughter and I would be delighted too help you return safely to help your family…"

"…Unfortunately, our house would be no safer than yours, that's where I'd need Mr. Koshi's help. Would you be up to the challenge Mr. Koshi?"

"In fact, I would, in that sense. However, I have suspicions about the traveling…"

"As do I, dear," says Mr. Deles.

"I would be willing to go, only, and ONLY if we find a teleportation spell, and test it, and find it too work perfectly," says Mr. Koshi.

"I can agree to that," Says Mr. Deles.

"So it's set! We will start experimenting and testing spells this afternoon. Meanwhile, *Mr. Koshi turns to Mr. Deles* since I've already put a protection spell over my house, would you like to stay the duration?"

"Sure would!"

The girls cheer. They are so excited to stay! This will give them a Lot more time to get to know each other!

STAY TUNED FOR **Chapter 6****: The Journey**!!


End file.
